nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 6
Mitchell Van Morgan 6 is a platformer videogame, the sixth installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 5 and the only Mitchell Van Morgan videogame on the Game Boy Advance console. It was developed by Tose with assistance of Artoon and published by THQ for the Game Boy Advance. The games were first released in Japan in late 2002 and internationally in 2003. This videogame is a part of the third generation of the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series, also known as the "advanced generation". A sequel of the two games, titled Mitchell Van Morgan 7 were released for the Game Boy Advance in 2005 and Mitchell Van Morgan 8, were released for the Nintendo DS in 2009 and finally Mitchell Van Morgan 9, were released for the Nintendo 3DS onward worldwide on November 21, 2015, exactly twelve years to the date of the original Mitchell Van Morgan Remake release date, with the exception of Europe, where it was released on February 25, 2015 for the Wii U. The gameplay is mostly unchanged from the previous games; the player controls the main character from an side-scolling platformer, and the controls are largely the same as those of previous games. As with previous games, the main objectives are to catch all of the seven Power Stones in the games and defeat Marquessa's plans of conquering the world, also like their predecessors, the games' main subplot involves the main character defeating Marquessa's criminal organization that attempts to take over the region. New features, such as battles and abilities along, have been added. As the Game Boy Advance is more powerful than its predecessors, four players may be connected at a time instead of the previous limit of two. Additionally, the games can be connected to an e-Reader or other advanced generation Mitchell games. Mitchell Van Morgan 7 received mostly positive reviews, though critics were divided in their assessment of the games, especially on the gameplay and graphics. Most of the complaints focused on the fact that the gameplay had not changed much since previous generations. With the popularity of Mitchell on the decline at the time, the games sold less than previous generations. However, they were still commercial successes; with around 16 million copies sold according to IGN, they are the best-selling games for the Game Boy Advance that can compete with many Nintendo characters. Gameplay The gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan 6 player may choose between two different game modes from the game's main menu: Story Mode and Trial Mode. Upon entering either mode, the player will be able to select a course, and choose a character to play as. On each course, the goal is the same idea as it's previous games. However, this approach may result in significant portions of the game being missed out, as the true depth of the gameplay lies in exploring every part of the courses. This is further supported by the puzzle element of the game, which encourages the player to apply strategy to achieve a high score. For instance, the player will gain more points from defeating enemies in a row, collecting mvm coins, and even more so if the fruit is a Favourite Fruit or a Lucky Fruit (see Scoring points). In addition, valuable secrets are hidden throughout every course, that will contribute to summit the total score. In order to manage their way about the worlds, they can walk, run, jump, swim, crouch, push boxes, stomp enemies, eat mvm power-up bubblegums, collect items, throw items (or enemies), pound the ground, sniff, and perform various moves from your favorite character in the game. If a character runs into an enemy or a spiky obstacle along his path, loses some of their health from the Health bar. If some of their health are lost, they can easily be restored by mac & cheese or eating mvm power-up bubblegums, keeping the player in a comfortable state of platforming. If a player finds a MVM Power-Up bubblegum machine, which dispenses MVM Power-Up bubblegums usually for a small fee of mvm coins. By eating MVM Power-Up bubblegums, The character will power-up for a limited time, giving them special powers, including bubble-gum flavoring, infinite power-ups, elemental powers, adds an extra life and improved flutter jumps. In addition, if a character performs a any kind of moves when Super, the player can smash all bubbles visible on the screen, while Bad guys will turn loose and run away, and peppers will turn into coins. an invincible star will come parachuting across the screen. By grabbing the Invincible Star, the player will become invincible for a limited time, giving each character invincibility, including starry fame, infinite defense, double attacks, and improved super jumps. In addition, and peppers will turn into coins.<. In contrast, should the Health bar be reduced to a less energy, it will only take one hit before your character dies. If this happens, the character loses a life and start all over to the beginning of the stage. However, if a player has cross through a checkpoint flag, they can play on the last checkpoint flag they touched after losing a life instead of starting at the beginning of the stage. finding a Power Stone and completing the course with it. Notably, though, the seven Power Stones is only available in Story Mode, and can only be found before a Marquessanik would get it's greedy hands on it. The game will end if all the remaining lives have been reduced to zero. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most of it's previous titles is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard *Carolyn primarily attacks with her professional archery. She can increase her running speed for a short time, she can master her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer primarily attacks with her giant hammer. She can defend herself using her giant hammer. Plot Living together in harmony at North Carolina Islands, the islanders are able to maintain a perpetual state of joy through the Happy Tree. However, Marquessa becomes envious of this happiness and casts a spell to transform the entire island into a island of sadness. In addition he also steals the Happy Tree, further weakening the islanders and making them fall to gloom. While successful with his wicked deed, six islander kids were yet able to survive the trial and Mitchell and his friends came back to assistance. Confused about the dismal state of their world, Mitchell, his friends and the islander kids knew that something was amiss. And so, they decided to fight the gloom with cheer, they set out to retrieve the Happy Tree and restore happiness to the island. On their way to Marquessa's castle, Mitchell must progress through the six different areas of the game, encountering six different areas of the island. While each level, the path to Marquessa's castle will only consist per page. After progressing to the castle and completing one of the final courses, Mitchell in play will face Marquessa in a final showdown. Following his defeat, a final narration will convey for the islanders went through, ending with the islanders standing together in joy, encircling the Happy Tree along with the adult islanders as Mitchell and his friends head back home to Raleighopolis Main Hub The main hub of Mitchell Van Morgan 6 is the North Carolina Islands. Category:Video Games Category:2002 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Platform games Category:Platformer Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Video game sequels